A tánc
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Emlékeztek még A suttogó című filmben arra a részre, amikor Robert Redford és Kristin Scott Thomas a bárban táncolnak? Bennem nagyon megmaradt valamiért amikor nemrég láttam a filmet. Ennek alapján született meg ez a Bones fanfic, remélem tetszeni fog


Nem az enyém a Bones című sorozat. HA az lenne... bele se merek gondolni... :)  
Minden jog fenntartva a készítőknek  
Kérlek, kérlek Drága Olvasó, ha a végére értél a történetnek, **írj nekem** egy rövid üzenetet, hogy hogyan tetszett, jó? Ha nincs üzenet, azt úgy veszem, hogy nem tetszett; de ha nem is tetszett, írd meg mi az, ami nem teszett, hogy legközelebb jobb legyen, rendben? =)  
Köszönöm ^^'

---oOo---

**A tánc**

Idegesen lépdelt az ajtó felé. De hát miért volt ideges? Hiszen ez is csak egy újabb estély. Ám mégis. Nem tehetett róla. Valahogy úgy érezte ez az este más lesz… Az ajtó előtt állva, még egyszer utoljára megigazította nyakkendőjét, majd bekopogott.

-oOo-

Odabent Dr. Temperance Brennan is izgatottan készülődött. Bár általában úgy gondolta, a külsőségek nem jelentenek semmit, most mégis feszülten szaladgált fel-alá a lakásában, egy kicsit itt egy kicsit ott igazítva magán. Egy órája talált egy hajtincset, ami mintha nem állna tökéletesen, aztán ahogy nézegette haját észrevette, hogy nem csak egy tincs áll félre, több is. Azonnal újrakezdte az egész hajszárítást, majd a sminkén talált kivetnivalót. Épp azon gondolkodott, hogy felvesz egy másik ruhát, mert ez túlságosan csillog, és nagyon ki van vágva elől-hátul, amikor meghallotta a kopogást.

_Itt van._

-oOo-

Ujjai nyugtalanul szántottak végig haján, mikor meghallotta a tűsarkak kopogását az ajtón túl. Amikor azonban kinyílt az ajtó, mozdulatlanná dermedt.

A partnere – a nő, akit _szeretett_ – ott állt előtte.

És gyönyörű volt.

Mogyoróbarna haja laza hullámokban hullt csupasz vállára, a ruha, amit viselt, sötétzöld volt, de nem akármilyen zöld. Olyan, mint egy sárkány pikkelye. Diszkréten csillogott, kihangsúlyozva szeme zöldjét, mely talán a ruhától, talán a sminktől, vagy akármitől, most hihetetlenül ragyogott.

Ahogy végignézett rajta egyszer, majd még egyszer, elállt a lélegzete. Bár agya legmélyén tudta, hogy a nő arra vár, hogy véleményt mondjon, nem jött ki hang a torkán. Ó nem. Semmi. Csak nézte őt, érzése szerint órákon át.

- Á, Booth. Helló. Pontosan ékeztél. – szólt Brennan, szélesebbre tárva az ajtót.

Booth, még mindig némán, belépett a lakásba.

- Hozom a táskám és a kabátom és már mehetünk is, rendben? – Bones válaszra sem várva besietett az egyik szobába, majd pár pillanat múlva már újra ott állt a szótlan férfi előtt.

- Minden rendben, Booth? Olyan… furcsa vagy… - nézett rá átható tekintettel.

Booth összeszedte magát, majd Bones szemébe nézve így szólt:

- Gyönyörű vagy Bones. De komolyan. Ez a ruha…

Látszott Brennanen, hogy meglepte a hirtelen vallomás, szerényen elmosolyodott, és szemei felragyogtak.

- Köszönöm. Te is nagyon elképesztő vagy ebben az öltönyben Booth.

- Nos, köszönöm. Akkor indulhatunk?

- Persze.

-oOo-

Útban az estélyre csendben voltak mind a ketten. Halk zene szólt a rádióból, miközben ők az utat figyelték.

Booth tudta mit mondana legszívesebben. Hisz Gordon Gordon is megmondta: „Légy férfi!" Ám azt is tudta, hogy ez helytelen lenne. „Türelem." Ezt is mondta a pszichiáterből lett chef. Mit tehetett volna? Inkább hallgatott.

Brennan viszont szinte nem is gondolkodott. Hagyta, hogy a halk zene, a kocsi finom ringása, és a mellette ülő férfi mámorító illata elterelje gondolatait.

-oOo-

Miután megérkeztek az estélyre, Booth büszkén lépdelt partnere mellett, hisz ő volt a legszebb nő a teremben. Minden férfi megfordult utána, egyesek vették a bátorságot, és odaléptek hozzájuk, beszélgetést kezdeményeztek Brennannel.

Aztán egyszer csak megjelent _ő_. Egy magas, szőke férfi, hatalmas kék szemekkel, aki után egyes nők sóhajtozva fordultak, mások, akik férjeikkel vagy szeretőikkel voltak, csupán egy alig észrevehető vágyakozó pillantást vetettek. A férfi a terem egyik végéből indult, és egyenesen Bones felé tartott. A nő háttal állt neki, így nem láthatta, ki tart felé. Booth viszont tisztán látta, és a gyomra szorult össze a gondolatra, hogy esetleg ő Bones egyik régebbi szeretője lenne, vagy hasonló. A férfi fekete hajszálcsíkos öltönyt viselt, világoskék inget és kék csíkos nyakkendőt. Laza eleganciája sütött róla, magabiztosan vonult végig a termen.

Mikor Brennan mögé ért, finoman megérintette a nő vállát, jelezve jelenlétét. Booth úgy érezte, valami megmoccant benne. Egy dühödt szörny készült kitörni, ám ő nem engedte neki. Egyelőre. Most még csak hagyta csendesen morogni odabent.

- Temperance… - szólt a szőke idegen mosolyogva.

Bones hátrafordult majd mikor felismerte a férfit nevetve így kiáltott:

- Brian! Istenem, de rég láttalak.

- Hát igen, hány éve is? 6 vagy 7? – kérdezte a férfi még mindig mosolyogva.

- Pontosan 6 éve, az egyetemen. – mondta Bones magabiztosan.

Booth megköszörülte torkát, hátha így őt is bevonják a társalgásba. A gyomrában növekvő szörny kezdett egyre hangosabban zúgolódni.

- Booth, képzeld ez itt Dr. Brian Stevenson, együtt jártunk egyetemre. Brian, ő a társam, Seeley Booth különleges ügynök.

- Örvendek Booth ügynök. – szólt Brian nyájasan.

- Doktor Stevenson. – biccentett Booth. Ennél többre nem volt hajlandó.

- Mi történt veled az elmúlt 6 évben Temperance? Hallottam a könyvsikereidről…

Booth nem figyelt rájuk. A szörny olyan erősen próbált kitörni belőle, olyan erős késztetést érzett, hogy beüssön egyet Dr. Tökéletesnek, hogy inkább arrébb ált. Hagyta őket, felidézni a régi emlékeket, és minden bizonnyal a régi érzelmeket is. Odalépdelt a pulthoz és kért egy whiskyt. Egy húzásra kiitta, majd kérte is a következőt. Nem akart berúgni, de úgy gondolta, most mást nem tehet.

Két pohár whiskyvel és egy sörrel később, úgy érezte ideje leállni. Fejében érezte már az erős ital hatását. Nemhiába, ez egy puccos parti, itt nem adnak vizezett, olcsó italokat.

Elfordulva a pultos lánytól – aki lehetett vagy 21, de úgy mutogatta melleit, mint más a jegygyűrűjét – elindult az egyik erkély felé. Itt az ideje, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét. Ő egy különleges ügynök, nem teheti meg, hogy csak úgy berúgjon, és szégyent hozzon az irodára. Ó nem, ezt nem teheti meg. Mégis, szíve szerint, inkább elmenekülne innen, és egy eldugott bárban részegre inná magát. Olyan egyszerű lenne. Fogna egy taxit, elmenne a bárhoz, leinná magát, megint egy taxi, és már otthon is lenne. Igaz, holnap erőteljes fejfájással ébredne, de legalább el tudna aludni. Mindenesetre itt képtelen maradni. Persze, hogy szemtanúja legyen annak, hogyan talál újra egymásra a régi pár. Ahogy elnézte őket az est folyamán, biztos volt bene, hogy egykor volt köztük valami.

Képtelen lenne végignézni ezt. Nem. Soha.

Túl fontos volt neki Bones. Hisz nyilvánvaló. _Szereti őt_. Ezt mondta Gordon Gordon, de valahol mélyen ő is tudta már akkorra. Nem tudja miért, nem tudja, hogy történt, de szereti ezt a nőt. Szereti megnevettetni, szeret vele beszélgetni, szeret vele lenni, az isten szerelmére, hiszen _vele_ még veszekedni is szeret.

Ahogy kint álldogált az erkélyen, szép lassan kitisztult a feje, és elmúlt a részeg érzés. Ahogy akkor is megmondta, nem illenek össze. Ám, mint egy optimista kisördög, megszólalt egy hang a fejében: Hülyeség. Igenis összeillünk. Tökéletesen.

- Francba…

- Booth…? Talán, valami gond van?

_Francba_. Úgy látszik, hangosan is kimondta.

- Bones, mióta állsz itt? – kérdezte feszülten.

- Pár másodperce. Mit csinálsz itt kint? Hideg van. – fonta keresztbe fázósan karjait.

Booth elindult felé, majd levetett zakóját, a nő csupasz vállára csúsztatta.

- Tessék, így már nem fázol annyira, igaz?

- Ó, köszönöm, de így te fogsz fázni. – szólt Bones, és már vette is volna le a zakót.

- Nem, nem fogok. – mondta Booth, és odanyúlt, hogy a nőn tartsa a meleg kabátot.

Bones mély lélegzetet vett, majd Booth döbbenetére így szólt:

- Olyan illata van, mint neked. Nagyon jó. Szeretem. – és beleburkolózott a zakóba.

Pár percig csend volt, csak álldogáltak kint, és a kivilágított kertet nézték.

- Ki volt a srác? – Bones egyből tudta, kire gondolt Booth, de nem válaszolt egyből.

- Hiszen már mondtam. Együtt jártunk egyetemre.

- Igen erre emlékszem. De ezen belül. Sok százan jártak még arra az egyetemre, ő miért különleges?

- Különleges? Ezt nem értem. Számomra ő semmi különleges tulajdonsággal nem bír.

- Nem? Akkor miért beszélgettél vele egész este? – Későn vette észre, hogy a féltékenység tisztán kihallatszik hangjából.

- Mert folyton kérdezett, és az udvariasság azt diktálja, hogy válaszoljunk a számunkra feltett kérdésekre, főleg, ha egy régi ismerőssel találkozunk, aki…

- Aki nyilvánvalóan akar tőlünk valamit. – szúrta közbe mogorván Booth.

- Akar tőlünk valamit? Ezt hogy értet Booth?

- Ugyan Bones, ne mondd, hogy nem vetted észre, hogy nézett rád az a pasi egész este! – nézett rá haragosan Booth.

- Úgy érted, hogy Brian csak azért beszélgetett velem egész este, mert szexuális kapcsolatot akar létesíteni velem és …

- Igen, úgy – szakította félbe megint Booth. Nem akarta hallani a mondat végét.

- Ez lehetetlen.

- Bones. Nyomozó vagyok, és nem mellesleg férfi. Tudom, hogy néznek egyes férfiak egy nőre, akit akarnak. – _Sokszor én is így nézek rád_.

- Igen Booth, tisztában vagyok a nemeddel. Azért lehetetlen, hogy Brian szexuális kapcsolatot akarjon létesíteni velem – _Muszáj ezt mondogatnia?_ – gondolta magában Booth. -, mert Brian homoszexuális.

- Hogy mi?!

- Brian homoszexuális. – ismételte Bones.

Booth letaglózva nézett a nőre. Hogy a francba lehet ez? Meleg? Lehetetlen.

- Nem hiszem, Bones…

- Én viszont biztos vagyok benne. Ami azt illeti, érdeklődött is utánad. Azt mondta, lenyűgöző az anatómiád.

- Hogy mi van?!?!

- Azt mondtam, …

- Igen Bones, értettem, hogy mit mondtál, egyszerűen csak nem hiszem el…

- Nem értem, miért nem hiszel nekem, soha nem hazudtam még neked – Bones hangjából sértettség hangzott.

- Ne haragudj Bones, egyszerűen csak nehezen… nehezen fogadom el, hogy egy másik férfi… érdeklődik utánam.

- Miért? Hiszen remekül nézel ki. A tested anatómiailag tökéletes, magasabb vagy az átlagnál, és erős testalkatod van, ami biztonság érzetét nyújthatja az embereknek, a szemed meleg barna színű, ami bár a legelterjedtebb szín, mégis a legtöbb ember kedvence. A mosolyod olyan, mint egy gyereké, és amikor mosolyogsz, kedvesen csillog a szemed.És nem mellesleg, az illatod is kifejezetten férfias. Az embereknél, éppúgy, mint a legtöbb rovarnál, a feromonok sokat számítanak a párválasztás során. Szóval nem értem, miért ne lehetne lehetséges, hogy egy másik férfi is vonzónak találjon.

Booth döbbenten nézett Bones zölden ragyogó szemeibe. _Kedvesen csillog a szemem? Csak amikor rád nézek…_

- Booth, nagyon fázom, mi lenne, ha inkább bemennénk? – kérdezte Brennan mielőtt Booth szóhoz jutott volna. Mikor a férfi bólintott, megfordult és elindult befelé.

Amikor beléptek, megütötte fülüket a zene, amit távollétükben indítottak el. Jó páran táncoltak már a terem közepén, ám ekkor egy alak lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Booth ügynök. Örülök, hogy újra látom.

- Brian! – mosolygott Bones, majd egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Boothra. Tekintete azt mondta: Ugye, én megmondtam.

- Doktor Stevenson, üdv.

- Hívjon Briannek, ha kérhetem.

Booth biccentett, majd ennyit mondott:

- Nekem most mennem kell. – majd gyors léptekkel elindult a bár felé.

- Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte Brian, a mosolygó nőtől.

- Nem, dehogy.

- Van kedved táncolni, Temperance? – vigyorgott a szőke férfi. – Tudod, hogy én vagyok a táncparkett ördöge.

- Persze Brian. Mehetünk.

-oOo-

Booth, megint a bárpultnak támaszkodva figyelte a táncoló párt, bár most csak egy pohár ásványvizet tartott a kezében. Figyelmesen nézte, ahogy Bones kecses léptekkel táncolja körbe a termet, miközben mosolyogva beszélget a szőke Briannel. Hirtelen egy idős férfi lépett oda hozzájuk, udvariasan lekérve a hölgyet. Az öreg úr bólogatva hallgatta Brennan előadását valamiről, ami vagy nagyon tudományos volt, vagy… nos vagy nagyon tudományos.

Ahogy a zenészek befejezték ezt a szólamot, a férfi finoman meghajolva megköszönte a táncot, majd továbbállt. Mihelyt az idős úr távozott, egy fiatalabb vette át a helyét. Ám ekkor egy ismerős dallam csendült fel, mire Booth ellökte magát a pulttól és elindult a nő felé.

Még mielőtt Brennan elfogadhatta volna az újabb jelentkezőt, Booth odalépett melléjük.

- Sajnálom, a hölgy már elígérkezett. – szólt rá se pillantva a másik alakra.

- Ó, valóban? – Kérdezte Bones.

- Igen Bones. Valóban. – Azzal kinyújtotta kezét, és várta, hogy Bones belecsúsztassa tenyerét.

Bár együtt lépdeltek a lassú zenére, úgy, mint bármelyik másik két táncos, abban a pillanatban, amikor Bones elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, valami megváltozott. Egyik keze Boothéban, másik a férfi erős vállán volt, miközben a férfi másik keze derekát fogta puhán. Bár közel voltak egymáshoz, még mindig tartották a tisztes távolságot. Ráérősen andalogtak a finom zenére, nem nézve egymásra, de másra sem. Érezték egymást, bőrük apró idegvégződései egyenként jeleztek minden apró mozdulatot.

Bár ők tudomást sem vettek róluk, a külvilág igenis felfigyelt a körülöttük keletkező vibrálásra. Barátaik somolyogva figyelték gyengéd táncukat, némelyek irigykedve, hogy nekik nem lehet részük ebben a szeretett nővel, mások csupán boldogan, hogy ez a két makacs – ó de milyen makacs – ember végre megtette a kezdő lépést. A barátaik biztosra tudták már akkor, amit ők csak a szívük mélyén sejtettek, hogy ma este nem külön-külön, egyedül térnek nyugovóra, hanem együtt.

Ahogy a zene egyre tovább és tovább tartott, tekintetük összekapcsolódott és Booth megfogta a nő apró kezét majd saját mellkasára helyezte át, közvetlenül szíve fölé, így szinte érezni lehettet szapora szívdobbanásait. A nő derekán nyugvó kezével finom elkezdte őt simogatni, de olyan finoman, mintha csak egy pillangóhoz érni, mégis szenvedélyesen, ahogy csak a legjobb szeretők tudják. Ujjai egy pillanatra megfeszültek, majd gyengéd, de mégis határozott mozdulattal közelebb húzta magához Bonest. Milliméterről milliméterre, lépésről-lépésre egyre közelebb került hozzá, majd egyszer csak csípőjük egymásnak feszült, mellkasuk oly szorosan tapadt a másikéhoz, hogy már nem volt ott hely semminek, még levegőt is alig tudtak venni.

Bones arcát először a férfi nyakába hajtott, belélegezve Booth mennyei, friss illatát, majd arcuk egymásnak simult. Ó azaz érzés, amit ekkor érzett, ahogy hallgatta a férfi halk szuszogó lélegzetvételét, ahogy a meleg levegő finoman cirógatta nyakát és a füle alatti érzékeny részeket, egyszerűen mámorító volt. Ahogy lépegettek – szinte már csak egyhelyben – testük egyre jobban összesúrlódott, de ők nem engedték el egymást. Booth, kezével derekán még jobban magához szorította a nőt, aki válaszul a férfi vállán nyugvó kezével markolt bele az ingbe, bújt még közelebb hozzá, egészen közel, hogy érezze teste melegét, hogy saját szívével érezze a másik szívverését, hogy enyhítsen a kínon, ami már oly sok ideje titkon gyötri.

Bár a zene már rég elhallgatott, ők még mindig együtt lépdeltek, táncoltak, a maguk lassú, vágyakozással teli módján. Senki nem nézett rájuk, mégis mindenki őket figyelte. Majd végül Booth alig hallhatóan, olyan csendesen, mint ahogy a pillangó megrezegteti a szárnyát, így suttogott:

- Ó, Bones…

Bones elhúzódott tőle, érezte Booth arcán máris előtörő, apró borosták finom karcolását, hisz egész addig együtt tartották arcukat, amíg csak lehetett.

Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, ekkor tűnt csak fel nekik az őket körülölelő csend.

Pár másodperc múlva egy fehér szmokingos, idős férfi lépett a színpadra, ugyanaz, aki korábban Bonesszal táncolt. A közönség készségesen megtapsolta, majd a férfi belekezdett beszédjébe. Röviden összefoglalta, miért is vannak most itt, majd megemlített pár gáláns adakozót, végül pedig kérte, hogy az a nő, aki kiterjedt szaktudásával és az FBI-nak nyújtott jeles munkájával kiérdemelte, hogy egy díjat nevezzenek el róla, fáradjon fel a színpadra. A nő pedig nem más, mint:

- Doktor Temperance Brennan.

Egyszerre minden szem rájuk szegeződött. A párra, akik a terem közepén ácsorogtak, összefonódva, de a hirtelen figyelemre szétrebbentek, mint ijedt galambok.

Bones, a nevét hallva elindult a színpad felé, de tudta, hogy most nem ott lenne a helye. Az agya, sőt még szíve is azt mondta, térjen vissza a férfi meleg, ölelő, védelmező karjai közé, hisz ez az, ami kell neki, nem pedig egy nevetséges díj. Ám mindennek ellenére fellépett a színpadra, és szembenézett a közönséggel. A közönséggel, aki az ő szavaira várt. Ám ő most nem tudott megszólalni. Nem, hiszen a férfi, akihez a szavait intézte volna, akinek köszönetet mondott volna, _eltűnt a teremből_.

---oOo---

Nos szeretnétek olvasni a folytatást? Akkor írjatok egy rövid üzenetet, hogy hogyan tetszett ;)


End file.
